


Marshmallow and Rings

by Salted_Coffee_Beans



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, christmas collab with the creek discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Coffee_Beans/pseuds/Salted_Coffee_Beans
Summary: Watching Christmas movies and having Tweek by his side, can it get any better? (Yes it can.)





	Marshmallow and Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a collab with Xianta on Tumblr. You should check them out, they're really cool! Now without further-a-do, hope you'll enjoy my part of the collab.

A loud knock resounded through the house as the Tucker's scurried away from their table to greet their guests. Blank looks adorned their faces but if you've known them long enough, you can see how their eyebrows are arched just a little, a sign of affection and how the top of their mouths would twitch a bit, a sign of happiness.

"Welcome home son, glad you can spend the Christmas with us." Thomas said, although his tone was stoic, it was tinged with love. Craig met his father's eyes and responded in the same tone, a small smile lingering at the edge of his lips "Yeah, glad I'm home too Dad."

"And Tweek,"

The blonde jumped at the sudden call of his name, messy golden locks bouncing a bit in the cold, shaking off whatever snow had decided to rest on top of it.

"Yes, Mr TuCKEr." He squeaked out, voice breaking by the middle of the sentence embarrassingly, dammit he feels like he's back to being a teenager again. No matter how many times he's met with Craig's father, the older one still scares him. However that doesn't change his mind, for Craig's father even through his stern demeanor, does care about his family and loves them.

"Know that this house is also yours, you're allowed to come in whenever you want. Now get yourself home." Thomas said before patting both Craig's and Tweek's back and bringing them inside so Laura and Tricia Tucker can have a share on greeting them.

 

The boys were sitting cross-legged on top of Craig's old red racer bed, a bed too small for 2 grown man to sleep in but they didn't mind. And honestly, they love the feeling of being so close to each other. The other's warmth radiating underneath their clothes always sends a feeling of comfort.

"What do you wanna watch, honey?" Craig said as he balances the laptop on his lap while Tweek leaned onto his shoulder, eyes as wide as an owl's.

"How about," Tweek paused, dragging the u and ending it with a crisp t, face scrunching up while biting his lower lip. 

Cute. Craig thought, while his boyfriend searches up sites to watch the Christmas movies his brain had racked up.

 

"Hey Craig."

"What?"

It was nearly midnight when they were halfway through watching a 60s movie that Craig had decided to forget about. The only line that stuck with him through it all was an elf saying 'Why weren't you at elf practice?' and he still wondered why. Is someone controlling his thoughts?

Because he could've sworn that he couldn't hear anything over the look of Tweek's face that was lightly shined by the laptop's rays, freckles seeming like stars, those blue eyes shimmering with a sparkle and lips that seemed so kissab-

"Earth to Craig?" Tweek waves his hands in front of Craig's face putting Craig out of his trance. Craig sometimes wonders what deity decided to let his boring life end and replace it with so many surprises from this being that sits beside him.

Tweek smiled softly, "I was about to go down and make some coffee, would you want anything?" Tweek slowly scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching his arms with a loud pop resounding through the room.

"Um, hot chocolate?" Craig says by habit. It was custom for the Tucker's anyway to relax and have a bit of hot cocoa in hand, warming the cold nights that have already, and yet, come to pass.

"Anything else?" Tweek turned the door knob slowly, blue eyes meeting Craig's green ones.

"Maybe add a marshmallow?"

Tweek smiled again and opened the door, a simple 'ok' reaching Craig's ears before a soft click muted Tweek's footsteps.

Perfect.

 

"Gah! F-fuck, cRAIG!"

Tweek wrapped his arms under Craig's rib cage from the back as his chest rises and falls in a fast out of beat rythm.

"H-hang on." Voice, even though muffled by Craig's jacket, was heard and Craig chokes out a small squeak that sounds like an 'ok'.

Needing to save his boyfriend before he loses consciousness, Tweek proceeds to make a fist and sharply pulls inwards and upwards continuously until a small clink was heard on the floor.

Tweek sighed in relief as Craig's coughing subsides, taking the fallen, spit covered object to the bathroom to clean it up and rid of germs. 

It was the sudden realization Craig might want to break up and never want to meet Tweek again that made him freeze as he slowly and stiffly came back.

When he comes back though, he didn't know if he was happy or slightly offended.

It was a mix of both.

"Well, that was the smoothest way to propose to someone. By choking them." Craig said when he heard the door open, arms crossed and a teasing grin adorning his face, eyes held no hatred just filled with love and affection.

"Nggh, you're not mad?"

"No Tweek," Craig stood up from the bed and walked to Tweek.

 

"So, you were actually gonna propose to me," Tweek says in a daze. Everything was happening so fast it was overwhelming for the blonde. "Tomorrow?"

Craig nodded, his hands holding Tweek's while his thumbs circled continuously on the palms of his fiance’s hands.

"Guess I should do it now then." Craig's eyes wandered to their stacked backpacks, hands leaving Tweek's warm ones as he lazily dragged his bag up to the bed, opening the zipper and plunging his hand to the mess inside.

Once he felt the edge of the small box though, he quickly plunges his hands deeper before taking it out, a small smile of satisfaction in his lips.

Putting the bag down right back to its place with a hand, he finally looked up into Tweek's night sky eyes. The same eyes that always sent his heart rate up.

He opens the box.

"Tweek Tweak, will you take the pleasure to be with me, an asshole who has a soft spot for guinea pigs, a liking to a kid's show and maybe a love for space a bit too much, for all eternity?"

Tweek's breath hitched as he saw the ring, covering his mouth in happiness. "I, Tweek Tweak, will take all the pleasure in changing my name." He teased playfully, voice slightly muffled by his hand.

"Has it been your plan to make random assholes fall in love with you so you can change your name?" Craig faked a gasp, face in the middle of contorting into anger from a smiling mess, breath unsteady as he quietly laughs.

"Maybe, but did it work?"

"Yes." Craig slowly moved forwards until their foreheads touched, hands meeting as he slipped the ring from the box he held to Tweek's finger.

"And I am so god damn in love with you." Craig moved again and pressed his lips to Tweek's, it was soft, slow yet full of emotion, just how they like it.

"Merry Christmas, babe."

"Merry Christmas, Craig."

 

Little did they know, a mistletoe was already hung on top of them far before they came, gently rustling in the dark of Craig's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the friends I've made in the Creek Discord server and Xianta for helping me out! This fic would have never happened without everybody's support! Thank you for reading and hope you're having a nice day.


End file.
